Rin X Ryuji Yukio X Shiemi
by lynaewen
Summary: Et si jamais un désir intense régnait entre Rin et Ryuji que se passerait-il ? J'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire suite à la lecture de "Qui aurait cru ? Ryuji x Rin !" de Neko-Isierfic, donc ceci est une suite à cette histoire et je vous vous conseille fortement d'aller la lire avant.
1. Ou en sommes-nous ?

Bonjour, voici un peu Yaoi stori sur Rin, Ryuji, Shiemi et Yukio. C'est ma toute première fanfic alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique ^^

En revanche j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire suite à la lecture de "Qui aurait cru ? Ryuji x Rin !" de Neko-Isierfic, donc ceci est une suite à cette histoire je vous conseille fortement d'aller la lire avant. De plus ne sachant pas combien de temps je vais mettre à l'écrire je n'impose pas de date de publication des chapitres. Sur-ce bonne lecture !

Le soir venu Kuro voyait bien que Rin était perdu dans ses pensées.  
« -Rin … J'ai faim  
-D'accord… »  
Il ne bougeait quand même pas, il n'avait peut-être même pas compris la demande de Kuro. Il partit donc chercher Yukio pour faire bouger son frère.  
« -Yukio ! Va voir Rin j'ai faim moi !  
-Tien Kuro qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as faim non ? ; Brr… ; Tien moi aussi on dirait ^^. Je vais voir ce que Rin a décidé de nous faire.  
-Oui oui oui ! »  
Lorsque Yukio entra dans la chambre il vit son jumeau allongé sur son lit et perdu dans ses pensées.  
« -Rin…  
-Humm…  
-Rin … faut qu'on parle …  
-De quoi ? J'ai pas envie …  
-De ce matin… »  
Rin se leva brusquement et prit Yukio par le col en le regardant menaçant.  
« -Si tu parles je t'étripe frère ou pas !  
-Hé ! Calmes-toi je ne compte pas en parler aux autres ! ; Rin relâcha son emprise ; Je veux juste en parler et mettre les choses au clair afin que toi comme moi nous savons où nous mettre.  
-Je vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus, tu en as déjà assez vu.  
-Bien. Mais dis-moi… depuis quand cela dure ?  
-Ce matin même. C'est bon t'en as assez ?!  
-Non. Je te promets de ne rien dire mais… à voir ton état tu devrais mettre les choses à plat avec lui au lieu de te torturer les méninges sinon tu vas te les détruire déjà que tu en as pas beaucoup X)  
-Hé ! J'suis pas idiot binoclard !  
-Hahaha … Bon trêve de plaisanterie, tu fais quoi à manger maintenant . »  
Rin fut surpris de cette question mais finit par lui sourire car il avait compris que son frère respecte son choix tant qu'il est heureux.

Le lendemain en cours.  
« -Tu sais ce qu'ils ont Ryuji et Rin depuis hier Koneko ?  
-Non mais c'est bizarre…  
-Ce sont juste des abrutis, lorsque leurs crises auront pris fin tout redeviendra normal. On ne change pas des ados puérils !  
-Mais Izumo…  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre leur défense Shiemi ?! Pffff… Tu m'exaspères.  
-Voyons du calme les filles si vous voulez vous battre il y a des règles et d'abord il faut vous mettre en maillot de bain !

-Non mais c'est bizarre…  
-Ce sont juste des abrutis, lorsque leurs crises auront pris fin tout redeviendra normal. On ne change pas des ados puérils !  
-Mais Izumo…  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre leur défense Shiemi ?! Pffff… Tu m'exaspères.  
-Voyons du calme les filles si vous voulez vous battre il y a des règles et d'abord il faut vous mettre en maillot de bain ! ; Renzô en train de baver d'avance se prit le point d'Izumo en plein fouet.  
-Du calme … Comme l'a dit Izumo attendons voir et si ça ne passe pas nous agirons. »  
Tous acquiescèrent aux paroles de Konekomaru. Yukio fait son entrée.  
« -Asseyez-vous le cours commence ! »  
Bzzz … Bzzz… Vous avez un nouveau message. Mais qui ça peut bien être ? Hein ? Ryuji ?  
« Rin faut qu'on parle. Ce soir Renzô sort et Koneko travaille. Passe me voir. »  
Merde, il me veut quoi encore . Va-t-il me dire que c'est une erreur, qu'il ne veut plus continuer ? Ou alors tout comme moi il a besoin de sentir la chaleur de nos corps l'un contre l'autre . J'en ai tellement besoin après se baiser si furtif, si plein de désir, je ne savais plus quoi faire j'ai juste aimé et depuis j'ai tant besoin de recommencer, je me sens mal si près de lui sans pouvoir le toucher… « -Rin, dis-moi quelle est la plante qui permet de chasser une goule ?  
-Euh… ben je ne sais pas.  
-Si tu écoutais un peu au lieu de rêvasser tu le saurais. Alors écoute maintenant. »  
Rin regarda du coin de l'œil Ryuji mais celui-ci ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Le soir venue.  
« -Je sors.  
-Tu vas ou Rin . Tu as fini le devoir que je vous ai donné pour demain .  
-Non je le ferais plus tard, là j'ai plus important à faire.  
-Mais Rin on va manger quoi ce soir nous alors .  
-T'inquiète pas Kuro il y a des restes. À plus ! »

Lorsque Rin arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Ryuji il n'osât pas sonner de suite. Puis au bout de quelques secondes il toquât. À ce moment la Ryuji ouvrit la porte, tira Rin à l'intérieur, refermait la porte puis le colla contre celle-ci avant de l'embrasser. Rin n'eut pas le temps de réagir mais se laissa faire. Il prit la tête de Ryuji entre ses mains pour intensifier le baiser, pendant ce temps Ryuji commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Rin. Il caressa son torse lisse puis passât ses mains dans son dos et finirent par tomber sur sa queue de démon. Il commença à la caresser de haut en bas doucement et elle était si chaude et douce, de plus la flamme au bout ne brulait pas.  
« -Haaa… » Rin laissa échapper un petit cri malgré lui ce qui amusa fortement Ryuji car il avait trouvé son point faible. Mais ce cri ne put le faire tenir plus longtemps alors il le prit dans ces bars pour l'emmener dans son lit. À cheval sur Rin, Ryuji interrompit le baiser afin de les déshabiller tous les deux. Maintenant en sous-vêtements ils reprirent leur baiser et leurs caresses mutuelles. Leurs corps étaient l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur du désir montait en eux à chaque seconde. La queue de Rin vint enrouler Ryuji à la taille pendant que celui-ci commençait à embrasser le coup de Rin. Ryuji commença à caresser cette queue si douce qui jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais osé toucher. Sa langue passait avec fougue dans le coup de Rin pendant que celui-ci lui caressait le dos pour descendre jusqu'à ses fesses.  
« -Haaa… » Rin lâcha à nouveau un cri. « -Non… Haaa… Pas ça … Stop… » Il était à bout, Ryuji ne cessait de lui caresser sa queue mais celui-ci ne comptait pas arrêter malgré les supplications de son compagnon et se retenait lui-même de ne pas lui mordre le coup car il en avait terriblement envie. Puis d'un coup Rin planta ses ongles dans le dos de Ryuji et lâchât un cri de toutes ses forces pendant que ses flammes bleues l'envahir. Cela stoppa Ryuji qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout et contre toute attente il ne brulait pas dans les flammes, au contraire elles étaient douces et chaudes. Mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il vit Rin le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un désir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et il se retrouva sous lui. Rin fit bruler instantanément leurs boxers avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Rin commença à bouger lentement puis il accéléra jusqu'à atteindre une cadence rapide. Ryuji recevait un tel plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu il le désirait et même en ayant appris qu'il était le fils de Satan cela n'avait rien changé. De plus ils avaient le même but, détruire Satan. Il l'aimait et n'avait jamais osé lui dire et maintenant il se retrouve sous ce corps si beau s'agiter lui donnant du plaisir à n'en plus finir. Rin releva Ryuji afin que leur corps se retrouve à nouveau l'un contre l'autre sans réfréner sa cadence. Ryuji recommença sa course folle dans le coup du démon mais ne pouvant plus se retenir par tant de plaisir il le mordit encore et encore pour éviter de lâcher un cri dont il aurait honte devant son démon préféré. Rin intensifia ces coups de hanche pour faire comprendre à Ryuji à quel point le mordre dans le coup lui plaisait et aussi pour l'entendre lui aussi crier de plaisir. Par tant de plaisir Ryuji s'abandonna et lâchât un cri et au même moment Rin jouissait en criant en lui. Une fois l'émotion passé ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre. Rin était épuisé, il n'avait jamais connu autant d'émotion alors qu'il bat des démons tous les jours, mais là c'était différent. Ryuji caressait son corps tendrement et Rin se laissait complètement aller.

« -Ryuji … Depuis quand as-tu compris ce que je ressentais ?  
-Jamais mais depuis que je t'ai vu j'ai su que je te désirai. Je n'ai jamais osé quoi que ce soit jusqu'à hier car je n'en pouvais plus de me retenir. Par chance tu as répondu positivement à mes avances.  
-Je t'aime Ryuji et je ne veux pas que tout cela s'arrête.  
-Moi non plus ma Blue Mist. » Ryuji embrassa Rin tendrement. Puis vint l'heure pour eux de se quitter car les autres risquaient de rentrer d'ici- peu.


	2. Petite excurtion

Bonjour, voici la suite de mon histoire ^^ j'espère que le début vous aura déjà plut ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des com's j'y répondrait avec plaisir ^^

Le lendemain en cour de pharmacologie anti démon Shura fit son entrée.

« -Salut les gars ! Bon comme nous avons un week-end de 4 jours et après la féroce bataille contre le Fujo-o j'ai vu avec Phélès et il nous offre un séjour à l'aquaboulevard ! Alors ce soir prenez vos maillots de bain et on part demain à la première heure ! Toi aussi Yukio tu es de la partie alors ne te dégonfle pas lui dit-elle tout en lui tenant la tête sous le bras et lui embroussaillant ses cheveux

-Shura tu m'étouffe avec tes airbags la … -'

-Wouah trop cool ! j'ai trop hâte ! Je vais essayer tous les toboggans et les bassin les jacuzzis ! …

-Halala … Il ne changera jamais il est toujours content pour un rien mais au moins ça fait plaisir dit konekomaru en souriant

-GONZESSES EN MAILLOTS DE BAIN J'ARRIVE !

-Mec faut te faire soigner dit Ryuji à Renzô Moi ça m'est égal du moment que je peux me reposer ça me va.

-Puis on va faire des batailles dans l'eau et puis on va se jeter sur le bar pour boire pleins de jus de fruits et manger des glaces ! n'est-ce pas les gars ?! Rin vit Shiemi qui ne bougeait pas du tout et semblait se sentir mal avec des joues rouges Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Shiemi ? Tu n'es pas bien, tu as de la fièvre ?

-N… non ….

-Ben alors quoi ?

-Euh… j'ai jamais mis de maillot de bain …

-Ah bien pas grave tu n'as qu'a demandé à Izumo de t'aider ! ^^

-Même pas en rêve ! Elle se débrouille je n'ai pas que ça à faire et si on va là-bas c'est pour se détendre et non s'embêter !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shiemi je vais m'occuper de toi passe me voir après les cours. Bon à demain les autres ! Dis Shura pour clôturer la discussion. »

Le lendemain dans le train.

« -Je me demande comment ils se sont organisé pour les chambre pas vous ? ; Demanda Konekomaru

-Moi j'espère qu'on sera tous ensemble les mecs ! Dis Rin avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

-Moi avec les filles dormir dans le même lit tous à poil ! Renzô se prit le point d'Izumo

-Essaye seulement d'entrée dans ma chambre et je t'étripe ! Et puis j'espère qu'on aura des chambres individuelles moi.

-Si tu es en sous-vêtement tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi ! - Renzô bave encore

-Renzô … dis Konekomaru désespéré Et toi Ryuji tu voudrais dormir avec qui ? Pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

-Je fais pas la tête. Et je m'en fiche d'avec qui je dors. Grommela l'intéressé »

Une fois arrivé sur place Shiemi était impressionné et regardait partout tandis qu'Izumo restait de marbre comme toujours. Renzô matait déjà les filles pendant que Konekomaru le retenait. Shura et Yukio s'occupaient de l'administratif pendant que Rin s'agitait partout comme un enfant il voulait déjà se changer et tout essayer. Enfin Ryuji les observait tous mais surtout en particulier Rin, cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir s'agiter pour si peu et son sourire le faisait craquer, il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau mais il ne pouvait pas devant les autres alors il ne laissait rien transparaitre.

« -Bon voici la répartition des chambres : Rin avec moi Konekumaru, Ryuji et Renzô ensemble Puis Shura, Shiemi et Izumo ensembles. Je vous donne les clefs, surtout ne les perdez pas. Je vous laisse vous installé et on se retrouve dans une heure ici pour partir aux bassins. »

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous réunis et se dirigeaient vers les bassins. Shura se sentait comme à son habitude à l'aise en maillot de bain 2 pièces, Izumo était habiller d'un maillot de bain une pièce et était toujours aussi impassible. En revanche Shiemi n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans ce maillot 2 pièce que Shura lui avait choisi. Pour elle on voyait bien trop son corps dont elle avait honte et puis Yukio était là également et elle avait peur de comment il la verrait alors que lui était si beau en boxer de bain. Il avait gardé ses lunettes. Ryuji trouvais sont petit démon adorable dans son boxer de bain et avait envie d'une chose c'est de lui retirer et le caresser encore et encore.

« -Allé tous à l'eau ! Hurla Rin aux exorcistes

-Doucement Rin le reprit Yukio

-Allé arrête de jouer les rabat-joie et amuse-toi un peu. Lui dit Shura en lui mettant une claque dans le dos qui faillit faire tomber les lunettes de Yukio. »

Shura se dirigea en premier lieu vers le bar, _« Cela ne m'étonne même pas… »_ Pensa Yukio désespéré et inquiet de comment allait se passer ce séjour. Pendant ce temps Renzô essayait de draguer Shiemi et Izumo mais celui-ci ne faisait que se prendre des coups par 'no sourcil' Comme l'appelait Rin. Pendant ce temps Konékomaru essayait de le raisonner mais rien à faire. Il se tourna donc vers Rin et Ryuji qui se battait mais cette fois-ci pour jouer afin de l'aider à s'occuper de Renzô. C'est alors que le démon décida de prendre Konéko sur ces épaules en disant à Ryuji de faire de même avec Renzô. Une bataille folle commença et même Shiemi et Izumo se sont décidé à participer.

Yukio les observait de loin. Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir s'amuser sans encombre pour une fois. Cela soulageait surement son frère avec tous ces évènements pensait-il. IL regarda plus précisément Shiemi et se disait qu'elle était vraiment belle et que son maillot de bain la mettait vraiment en valeur. Shura avait fait du bon boulot. Il aurait aimé la prendre par la main et la faire nager doucement à ces côtés avant de …

« -Alors on rêvasse binoclard ? Shura le surpris dans ces pensées.

-Non je surveille que tout se déroule normalement.

-Oh, arrête un peu, je le vois bien comment tu la regarde la petite Shiemi hahaha…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il les joues roses et remettant en place ses lunettes.

-Il faut profiter de ta jeunesse alors déstresse, Phéles nous offre ces deux jours pour se détendre alors c'est partis ! » Shura le surpris en le prenant sur ses épaules avant d'aller rejoindre le petit groupe en pleine bataille navale. Tous s'amusèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des hurlements autours d'eux. Les exorcistes se sont stoppés et regardé autour d'eux afin de savoir d'où venait le problème. Les gens fuyaient le bassin principal du hall ou ils se trouvaient. Ils aperçurent une Naïde, elle était belle mais également très en colère. Elle s'attaquait à toutes les personnes proches d'elles.

« -Laissez-moi faire ! Rin laissa tomber Konekomaru dans l'eau et était sur le point de dégainer son sabre.

-Non ! Pas cette fois ! Ryuji le retenait par le bras T'en a pas marre de te la jouer solo ?! Pour une fois tu vas rester la sagement pendant qu'on s'en occupe, les gens n'ont pas besoin de voir tes flammes ! Ryuji le prit dans ses bras sous les yeux ébahit de leurs compagnons et le fit s'assoir au bord du bassin. Rin encore sous le choc et les joues devenues roses n'osa plus bouger.

-Ryuji pas le temps de se battre. Les Naïdes sont sensibles au verset n°15 de l'évangile de Saint-Jean ! Lui dit Yukio pour d'une part détourner l'attention de cette scène douteuse et d'autre part pour faire face à la Naïde. »

Ryuji Commença l'incantation pendant que Shura sortie son sabre afin de se battre. Konekomaru suivit Ryuji dans son incantation pendant que Yukio éloigna les autres exorcistes pour les mettre à l'abri. La Naïde réussi à blesser légèrement Shura au bras gauche mais par chance les arias finirent leurs incantations et la Naïde disparue dans une fumée noire. Shiemi se précipita vers Shura pour soigner sa blessure pendant que Yukio félicitait les arias lorsque d'un coup les exorcistes entendirent un grognement sourd.

« -GRRRRRRR… RYUJI ! Rin sauta sur celui-ci comme une furie Tu vas me le payer ! Non mais sans dec' tu croyais pouvoir me mettre sur le quai comme ça ! J'ai pas besoin d'un chien de garde collé à mon cul je te signal !

Ryuji se défit de l'emprise du démon et réussi à l'attraper par le coup.

-Les mecs arrêter de vous battre sa sert à rien … Tenta Konékomaru.

-Ah ouais t sur ?! tu vas voir moi je vais te le refaire ton cul petit démon et range tes flammes avant que je ne cède à te prendre sur place ! Ryuji dit ça avec un sourire diabolique, des yeux emplis d'une flamme de désir incontestable et assez bas pour que personne ne puisse entendre. Cela eu pour en effet de stopper Rin et ses flammes disparurent pendant que ses joues prirent des couleurs.

-Allez lâche-moi. Konékomaru à raison pas la peine de se battre. Mais la prochaine fois je ne resterai pas là à rien faire je te préviens. » Ryuji le lâchât satisfait du résultat. Les autres restaient quelques peu perplexes devant leurs comportements quelque peu étranges. Ils laissèrent cela de côtés et partirent se réconforter au restaurant du bâtiment pour le repas du midi. Le reste de la journée se passât sans encombre et le soir ils partirent tous se coucher épuisées par leur journée mouvementée en émotion.

Le soir venu dans la chambre les jumeaux dormaient tous deux à points fermés. Rin senti quelque chose lui parcourir le corps, au début il pensait rêver et pensa d'ailleurs à la dernière fois qu'il était allé voir Ryuji ce qui le fit légèrement sourire et gémir. Mais il finit par comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas et que quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui grimpait dessus alors pris de panique il se releva prêt à attaquer de ses poings mais il fut vite stoppé dans son mouvement et une main chaude vint lui couvrir la bouche.

« -Shuuuut… C'était Ryuji. Il était à cheval sur Rin Ne dis pas un mot sinon on va nous entendre. Je t'avais bien dit que je te referais le cul L'exorciste dit cela avec un sourire diabolique Alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse-moi faire … »

Rin ne bougeait plus n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il était venu se venger pour ce matin mais surtout il n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre par son frère dormant juste à côté. Ryuji commença à l'embrasser tendrement puis avec fougue pendant que ces mains se baladait sur son torse nu. Le démon lui rendait ses ardeurs en intensifiant le baiser et en venant lui défaire doucement sont jean. Ryuji commença à jouer avec les lèvres de Rin en passant sa langue puis en frottant ses dents dessus, il se retenait de les mordiller jusqu'à ce que Rin lui lance un coup de langue rapide et espiègle alors il n'hésita plus et lui mordit les lèvres. L'adolescent appréciant les morsures de son compagnon ramena son corps contre le sien pour le sentir encore plus proche. Leurs souffles étaient courts et chauds. Ryuji stoppa ses baiser afin de voir dans quel état il avait mis sa Blue Mist et ce qu'il vu l'excita et l'encouragea encore plus à continuer, c'est alors qu'il retira sa chemise avant de continuer ses baiser et ses morsures cette fois dans le coup chaud et presque transpirant de Rin.

« -Non … Si jamais les autres voyaient ses traces je ne saurais que dire … »

Rin avait raison et Ryuji le savait, il du se retenir alors de le mordre pourtant il en avait tellement envie. C'est alors qu'il pensa où aller jouer avec sa bouche. Il descendit avec sa langue le long du coup de Rin puis le long de son torse jusqu'à arriver à un endroit très sensible. Il enleva le short de Rin avant de s'amuser avec sa langue sur son entre-jambe. Le démon rougit et du retenir des gémissements arrivant fortement. Il mit sa main sur la tête de Ryuji afin de suivre ses vas et viens et entrelacer ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux. Ryuji sentait au fur et à mesure les doigts de son démon se resserrer ce qui lui signifiait qu'il y prenait un plaisir et que celui-ci ne cessait d'augmenté mais n'en pouvant plus il se stoppa et retira complètement son jean avant de commencer à prendre Rin. Il enchaina les coups de hanches toujours plus rapides et intenses. Le démon prenant son pied complet empoigna le dos de Ryuji et commença à le griffer au rythme de ces coups de hanches et du plaisir toujours montant. Ryuji lui retira les mains de son dos pour la même raison de ce pourquoi lui ne pouvait le mordre. Mais Rin ne pouvait se contrôler et remis ses mains dans son dos prêt à griffé c'est alors que Ryuji lui prit les mains par les poignets et les lui a ramenés au-dessus de la tête et lui retint comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par jouir en lui. Il se laissa retombé sur Rin à bout de souffle. Celui-ci pu enfin passer ses mains sur le corps haletant et encore chaud de Ryuji. Un moment passa ainsi plein de calme et de tendresse entre les deux amants. Puis Ryuji voulu se relever pour repartir dans sa chambre mais Rin le retint en le priant de rester à ses côtés. Il a fallu peu de temps à réfléchir que le frère de Rin était au courant de la situation et que de toute façon il serait réveillé bien avant tout le monde donc il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre sans se faire prendre. Ryuji céda donc à la demande et se rallongea tout en les recouvrant de la couverture et chuchotant un tendre « -Bonne nuit ma Blue Mist je t'aime ». Celui-ci reçut en raiponce un simple « humm… » car Rin sombrait déjà dans l'inconscience dans les bras de son exorciste préféré … Ryuji sourit avant de lui aussi sombrer dans l'inconscience …

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla à 6h02 comme il l'avait prédit. Yukio semblait dormir encore. Il regarda Rin allongé à ses côtés avec un bras las sur son ventre, sa tête sur sa poitrine et sa jambe droite et sa queue de démon l'entourant par la taille. IL dormait profondément comme un bébé. Non en fait plutôt comme un ange. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est ce que Ryuji pensa de lui à cet instant. L'adolescent décida de se lever et repartir. Une fois rhabillé il déposa un doux et tendre baiser sur les lèvres chaudes de Rin et partis en regrettant amèrement de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps à ses côtés.

Le deuxième jour se passa sans incident et se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour tous. Ils rentrèrent au lycée de la croix vraie un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.


	3. Un petit gâteau ?

Bonjour tous le monde voici un nouveau chapitre avec quelques rebondissement.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

Bisou et bonne lecture ! :-* ;)

Les cours et la relation entre Rin et Ryuji avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Personnes n'étaient au courant sauf Yukio qui d'ailleurs leur laissaient souvent la chambre pour eux deux. Il ne voyait aucun mal de cette relation qu'entretenait son jumeau et y trouvait même certains avantages car Ryuji faisait beaucoup travailler Rin sur ses cours.

Ce soir encore Yukio surveillait Rin du coin de l'œil se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Tout ce qu'il souhaite pour son frère c'est de réussir ce qu'il voulait – devenir saint paladin pour détruire Satan- pour enfin avoir la paix et vivre normalement. Il savait aussi que même si son frère ne réussissait pas lui serait prêt à tout pour le protéger et à vaincre Satan pour lui, mais son frère avait l'air de plus en plus sérieux et ce grâce à Ryuji.

! TOC TOC TOC !

« -Tu attend quelqu'un Rin ?

-Oui Rin ouvrit la porte Rentre Ryuji je n'ai pas encore fini un devoir mais je ne traîne pas promis ! ^^

-D'accord mon démon dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front Bonsoir Yukio.

-Bonsoir Ryuji, vous allez quelque part ?

-Oui on va se balader un peu au bord du lac d'à côté.

-Bien.

Ryuji voyait sa Blue Mist se creuser la tête sans rien trouvé alors il s'approcha et reconnu le devoir de mathématiques. En un clin d'œil il comprit que Rin avait juste oublié un coefficient ce pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait des progrès et il en était fier.

-Regarde bien ton équation de base, il faut d'abord voir les facteurs communs ensuite les log et enfin leur coefficients.

Rin réfléchie un moment sur ce que son amant venait de lui dire quand tout à coup il comprit et en moins de 2 il finit son exercice !

-Merci Ryuji ! ^^ Allons-y maintenant. Promis, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

-Je ne m'en fais pas avec lui je sais que tu seras à l'heure. »

Le démon enfila une veste et passa la porte suivie de Ryuji.

« -Alors comme ça nous nous retrouvons seul ce soir encore Kuro.

Bzzz… Bzzz… _Vous avez un nouveau message._ Yukio regarda sont téléphone surveillé de près par Kuro déjà sur son épaule qui ronronnais. C'était Schiemi qui lui demandais si elle pouvait passer en urgence car elle avait un souci avec les devoirs noté pour le lendemain.

-Finalement nous n'allons pas rester seul bien longtemps. Dit-il en souriant. » Le familier lui s'en fichais tant qu'il continuait à le caresser il était content.

L'étudiante arriva un peu plus tard vêtu de son kimono rose et des bouquins de cour dans les bras ainsi qu'une boite mystérieuse. Yukio la fit rentrée et ils s'installèrent sur le bord du lit de celui-ci.

« -Tu peut poser tes livres sur le bureau à côté si tu veux Shiemi.

-Mer… Mercie. Elle s'exécuta Puis lui tendit la boite un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Des gâteaux ceux que tu préfères fait maison dit-elle toute rouge à présent.

-Ah merci Shiemi c'est gentil ^^

-Tu te souviens quand nous étions plus jeunes… Elle hésitait à le dire. Quand tu me donnais quelques cours particuliers … tu me faisait mangé un gâteau quand j'avais juste…

-A… Ah bon ? je ne me souviens pas … dit-il le visage rougissant à vue d'œil pendant qu'il remettait ces lunettes en places.

-Attend je vais te montrer. » La jeune fille pris un gâteau et le tendis vers la bouche de Yukio en l'invitant à faire « aaaaah ». Celui-ci reculait et Shiemi sa rapprochait dangereusement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par tombé sur le lit Shiemi le chevauchant. Leurs têtes étaient proches et leurs souffles irréguliers et chauds se mélangeaient.

« -Dé… désolé Yu… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse et une passion intense. Il la relâchât pour la laisser respirer « -Désolé Shiemie… ». La jeune fille un peu abasourdie ne bougeât pas pour autant, repris son souffle quelques secondes avant de venir elle-même l'embrasser cette fois. Ce baiser fut plus intense encore que le précédent. Yukio commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de descendre dans sa nuque et son coup. Sa peau était douce et chaude il voulut passer sa main sous le kimono alors il commença par caresser son épaule. Ne sachant pas si elle partageait son envie d'aller plus loin il s'arrêta ici avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Finalement c'est Shiemi qui prit les devant en ouvrant la chemise de Yukio et partie à la recherche de son torse avec ses lèvres bouillantes. Le jumeau voyait bien que Shiemi hésitait à descendre plus bas alors pour ne pas la bousculer et qu'elle ne regrette pas un geste il la releva avec lui et il déshabilla ses épaules afin d'avoir un accès complet à son coup et celles-ci afin de les couvrir de baisers.

C'est alors qu'un intrus fit son entrée assez fracassante.

« -Désolé frérot j'ai oublié … Rin se stoppa bien vite comprenant la gêne de la situation juste avant d'exploser de rire.

Yukio se leva précipitamment permettant à Shiemi de se rhabiller et donna à Rin ce qu'il avait oublié et le poussa derrière la porte.

-Vas-t'en ! »

Rin rejoignit Ryuji toujours en éclat de rire. Son amant lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« -Disons que nous sommes quittes à présent ».

Voila Les cours et la relation entre Rin et Ryuji avançaient doucement mais sûrement. Personnes n'étaient au courant sauf Yukio qui d'ailleurs leur laissaient souvent la chambre pour eux deux. Il ne voyait aucun mal de cette relation qu'entretenait son jumeau et y trouvait même certains avantages car Ryuji faisait beaucoup travailler Rin sur ses cours.

Ce soir encore Yukio surveillait Rin du coin de l'œil se concentrer sur ses devoirs. Tout ce qu'il souhaite pour son frère c'est de réussir ce qu'il voulait – devenir saint paladin pour détruire Satan- pour enfin avoir la paix et vivre normalement. Il savait aussi que même si son frère ne réussissait pas lui serait prêt à tout pour le protéger et à vaincre Satan pour lui, mais son frère avait l'air de plus en plus sérieux et ce grâce à Ryuji.

! TOC TOC TOC !

« -Tu attend quelqu'un Rin ?

-Oui ; Rin ouvrit la porte ; Rentre Ryuji je n'ai pas encore fini un devoir mais je ne traine pas promis ! ^^

-D'accord mon démon ; dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front ; Bonsoir Yukio.

-Bonsoir Ryuji, vous allez quelque part ?

-Oui on va se balader un peu au bord du lac d'à côté.

-Bien.

Ryuji voyait sa Blue Mist se creuser la tête sans rien trouvé alors il s'approcha et reconnu le devoir de mathématiques. En un clin d'œil il comprit que Rin avait juste oublié un coefficient ce pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il faisait des progrès et il en était fier.

-Regarde bien ton équation de base, il faut d'abord voir les facteurs communs ensuite les log et enfin leur coefficients.

Rin réfléchie un moment sur ce que son amant venait de lui dire quand tout à coup il comprit et en moins de 2 il finit son exercice !

-Merci Ryuji ! ^^ Allons-y maintenant. Promis, je ne rentrerais pas trop tard.

-Je ne m'en fais pas avec lui je sais que tu seras à l'heure. »

Le démon enfila une veste et passa la porte suivie de Ryuji.

« -Alors comme ça nous nous retrouvons seul ce soir encore Kuro.

Bzzz… Bzzz… Vous avez un nouveau message. Yukio regarda sont téléphone surveillé de près par Kuro déjà sur son épaule qui ronronnais. C'était Schiemi qui lui demandais si elle pouvait passer en urgence car elle avait un souci avec les devoirs noté pour le lendemain.

-Finalement nous n'allons pas rester seul bien longtemps. Dit-il en souriant. » Le familier lui s'en fichais tant qu'il continuait à le caresser il était content.

L'étudiante arriva un peu plus tard vêtu de son kimono rose et des bouquins de cour dans les bras ainsi qu'une boite mystérieuse. Yukio la fit rentrée et ils s'installèrent sur le bord du lit de celui-ci.

« -Tu peut poser tes livres sur le bureau à côté si tu veux Shiemi.

-Mer… Mercie. Elle s'exécuta Puis lui tendit la boite un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Des gâteaux ceux que tu préfères fait maison ; dit-elle toute rouge à présent.

-Ah merci Shiemi c'est gentil ^^

-Tu te souviens quand nous étions plus jeunes… ; Elle hésitait à le dire. Quand tu me donnais quelques cours particuliers … tu me faisait mangé un gâteau quand j'avais juste…

-A… Ah bon ? je ne me souviens pas … dit-il le visage rougissant à vue d'œil pendant qu'il remettait ces lunettes en places.

-Attend je vais te montrer. » La jeune fille pris un gâteau et le tendis vers la bouche de Yukio en l'invitant à faire « aaaaah ». Celui-ci reculait et Shiemi sa rapprochait dangereusement de lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par tombé sur le lit Shiemi le chevauchant. Leurs têtes étaient proches et leurs souffles irréguliers et chauds se mélangeaient.

« -Dé… désolé Yu… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse et une passion intense. Il la relâchât pour la laisser respirer « -Désolé Shiemie… ». La jeune fille un peu abasourdie ne bougeât pas pour autant, repris son souffle quelques secondes avant de venir elle-même l'embrasser cette fois. Ce baiser fut plus intense encore que le précédent. Yukio commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille avant de descendre dans sa nuque et son coup. Sa peau était douce et chaude il voulut passer sa main sous le kimono alors il commença par caresser son épaule. Ne sachant pas si elle partageait son envie d'aller plus loin il s'arrêta ici avant qu'elle ne prenne la fuite. Finalement c'est Shiemi qui prit les devant en ouvrant la chemise de Yukio et partie à la recherche de son torse avec ses lèvres bouillantes. Le jumeau voyait bien que Shiemi hésitait à descendre plus bas alors pour ne pas la bousculer et qu'elle ne regrette pas un geste il la releva avec lui et il déshabilla ses épaules afin d'avoir un accès complet à son coup et celles-ci afin de les couvrir de baisers.

C'est alors qu'un intrus fit son entrée assez fracassante.

« -Désolé frérot j'ai oublié … Rin se stoppa bien vite comprenant la gêne de la situation juste avant d'exploser de rire.

Yukio se leva précipitamment permettant à Shiemi de se rhabiller et donna à Rin ce qu'il avait oublié et le poussa derrière la porte.

-Vas-t'en ! »

Rin rejoignit Ryuji toujours en éclat de rire. Son amant lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

« -Disons que nous sommes quittes à présent ».

Voila Voila la suite pour une prochaine fois ! Quelle sadique je fais en arrêtant à un moment pareil *rire sadique* ! Mais soyez sans craintes j'ais pleins d'autres idées et d'aventures à leur faire vivre ! Bisou et merci d'avoir lu ! :-*


	4. Sortie cinéma

Bonjour ! Voici enfin le 4eme chapitre ! Je sais il y a eu de l'attente depuis la dernière fois mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire. ^^

Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition j'espère que vous allez vous marrez car moi j'ai eu des fou-rire en l'écrivant. XD

Bonne lecture !^^

Depuis l'incident de l'autre soir Shiemi ne savais plus ou se mettre lorsqu'elle croisait Yukio. Elle était partie de suite après l'apparition de Rin gênée sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas eu de moment seul à seul à nouveau. Impossible de se concentrer sur les cours de Yukio aujourd'hui encore.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore Shiemi ?! Si tu es malade ne vient pas en cours. »

Shiemi fit signe négativement de la tête à Izumo. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à Izumo ce qui c'était passé entre elle et son senpai. Rien qu'à l'idée de ce qui c'était passé elle sentit ses joues rougirent et son cœur accéléré. Elle avait encore la sensation des lèvres de Yukio sur les siennes de sa main dans ses cheveux avant de redescendre dans sa nuque puis ses épaules puis … l'arrivé fatidique de Rin ! Son cœur loupa un battement et la honte monta à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait plus non plus à parler au démon sans bafouiller, impossible de le regarder dans ses yeux sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

Pourtant il ne l'a pas forcé à lui parler et dieux sais que les occasions ne manquaient pas. Elle ne savait pas s'il s'en fichait ou s'il attendait qu'elle vienne lui parler d'elle-même ou bien s'il lui faisait la tête.

Avant de partir de la salle de classe Yukio dit aux étudiants :

« -Rin, Ryuji et Shiemi vous allez être convoqués pour aller voir Méphisto Phélès. Attendez de recevoir la lettre indiquant le jour et l'heure.

-Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Bon est convoqué, intervint Konékumaru en premier

-En tout cas ce n'est pas étonnant pour un certain démon

-Tu insinue quoi là monosourcil ? dit Rin en se levant

-JE NE M'APPELLE PAS MONOSOURCIL !

-Du calme démon et harpie, répliqua Ryuji en s'interposant entre les deux. Il faut savoir pourquoi nous sommes convoqués. Dit-il d'un air pensif la main sur le menton. Cela ne doit pas concerner nos notes sinon il n'y aurait que Rin et Renzo de convoqués.

Rin s'était calmé de suite lorsque son amant s'est interposé et le regarda réfléchir tout en acquiesçant à ses réflexions sans prêter attention à la remarque sur ses notes. Qu'il était beau comme ça il aimait le voir réfléchir tout comme le regarder travailler. Sa petite pince dans les cheveux les bouquins ouverts et les yeux à l'affut. C'était dur de faire leurs devoirs ensembles car il avait toujours envie de lui de le sentir peau contre peau. Heureusement que Ryuji lui replongeait la tête dans les livres. C'est grâce à lui qu'il avait des résultats corrects et il le savait très bien non seulement il le rendait heureux mais l'aidait dans sa quête de la mort de Satan. Peut-on faire mieux ? Non pensa le démon. Mais chaque séance finissait toujours par un câlin des plus langoureux. D'ailleurs l'anniversaire de son amant approchait à grand pas il va falloir faire quelque chose.

-Et toi Schiemi tu sais pourquoi tu es convoqué ? L'interpella Izumo

-Pardon ? Elle sortit de ses rêveries

-Je te parle de ta convocation chez le directeur. Tu sais pourquoi et s'il y a un lien avec les deux autres abruties ?

-Comment ça on est convoqué ? :0

-Tu es désespérante … Va prendre une douche froide pour reprendre tes esprits c'est agaçant.

-Tu as surement raison merci. Répondit-elle à la mauve en souriant. »

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus en se disant qu'ils auraient plus d'explication une fois la convocation reçue.

Le lendemain les trois étudiants et Yukio reçurent enfin leur convocation. Celle-ci contenait une lettre écrite par Phélès et … un ticket de cinéma ? La lettre était brève et disait :

 _« Chers élèves,_

 _Les progressions dont vous faites preuve sont remarquable. Cependant la vie de jeunes étudiants est compliquée._

 _Alors bon sang profité de la vie !_

 _PS : Votre secret est bien gardé avec moi !_ _?_ _»_

Le ticket de cinéma était pour une comédie romantique ce samedi à 14h.

« -Hey Yukio ! C'est quoi ce bordel que nous fait le dirlo là ?

-Je n'en sais rien Rin. Mais à mon avis nous n'avons pas le choix que d'y aller car il s'agit d'une convocation officielle, d'autant plus si l'on veut savoir de quel secret il parle. »

Yukio n'aimait pas ça. Lorsque Méphisto entrait en scène cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Tandis que Rin restait perplexe mais sans trop se méfier même s'il s'avait de quoi était capable ce démon fou.

Ryuji pensa comme Yukio car après tous ses évènements il se méfiait de Phélès.

Quant à Shiemi malgré sa surprise était plus préoccupé par le fait de ce retrouvé dans un ciné en compagnie de la personne qui fut son amant quelques nuits plus tôt, de son meilleur ami qui les avait surpris et d'un ami de classe qui ne savait rien.

Nos quatre protagonistes se sont donnez rendez-vous 20 minute avant la séance devant le cinéma.

Le jour J arriva fort bien vite. Pour Rin et Ryuji c'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait mais pour Shiemi c'était son cœur qui allait mourir. Non mais quelle idée de la part de Phélès de les envoyer au cinéma ! Elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle fini par mettre son kimono rose comme d'habitude. En se regardant dans le miroir avant de partir elle repensa qu'elle portait ce kimono l'autre soir lorsqu'elle à vu Yukio et que … Un nouveau battement de cœur raté. Sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et la vi rouge écarlate.

« - C'est le cinéma qui te met dans cet état ? Ne t'en fait pas même s'il y a du monde tu peux t'en sortir tu arrives bien à aller en cours, tu as beaucoup progressé depuis que les Okumura t'ont soigné.

\- Oui maman tu as raison. Bafouilla-t-elle. J'y vais à tout à l'heure. »

Si seulement ça mère savais… Vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

Elle arriva devant le cinéma et les trois garçons étaient déjà là. Ils discutèrent en attendant Méphisto et décidèrent d'acheter des boissons et de quoi grignoter. Rin pris des pop-corn et Ryuji prit la boisson préférée de sa blue mist en imaginant qu'ils allaient boire tous les deux dans la même canette. Shiemi pris quelques pop-con=rn aussi et Yukio juste une bouteille d'eau. mais lorsque la personne machiavélique derrière cette journée n'était pas la 5 minutes avant le début du film ils décidèrent de s'installer sans lui.

« - Comment on s'organise pour s'assoir ?

\- Et bien toi et moi on se met à côté et mon frère à côté de shiemi ! Fit le démon en donnant une tape dans le dos de son frère et un clin d'œil à Shiemi. » Personne ne répondit (dont deux car trop gênés et un trop content) et ils s'installèrent tel que Rin l'avait dit.

Les lumières s'éteignirent et le film commença. Rin et Ryuji se prirent la main de suite. Tandis que les deux autres étaient bien recroqueviller chacun sur son siège. Puis au bout d'un moment Shiemi absorbé par le film, fini par se décontracter et posée une main sur l'accoudoir de son siège. C'est alors que Yukio commença une bataille intérieure. Doit-il prendre la main de Shiemi ?! Il en a terriblement envie de la touché de sentir sa douceur et sa chaleur mais comment pourrait-elle réagir ? Hurlerait-elle ? Elèverait-elle sa main ? Elle était partie si vite et sans un mot la dernière fois qu'il l'avait évitée depuis ne sachant quoi dire … Avait-elle détestée ? Est-ce qu'elle lui pardonnerait ? … Tant de questions et pas de réponse … Il n'en pouvait plus, tout son corps la désirait au près de lui, il en voulait tellement plus mais il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il finit par prendre sa main dans la sienne et il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. A ce moment un frisson parcouru Shiemi. Elle n'osa plus bouger et la chaleur lui semblait augmenter. Heureusement qu'elle était dans le noir sinon il aurait vu qu'elle était à nouveau écarlate.

Pendant ce temps Ryuji sentait une envie profonde dans son pantalon se développer au contact de la salive de Rin sur la canette. Il finit par mettre sa main sur le genou de son amant puis de remonter le long de sa cuisse en effectuant quelques pressions indiquant son envie montante. Il s'imaginais déjà prendre son démon sur ces sièges plutôt confortable.

D'un coup un chien sauta sur les genoux de Ryuji ce qui le fit sursauter et il dut retenir un cri avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Phélès.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici sous cette forme ? Dit-il frustré de ne pas avoir pu continuer.

\- Du calme mon cher, sous ma forme je me serais fait repérer de suite.

\- Mais là c'est encore plus suspect un chien qui parle !

Shiemi et Yukio se sont vite lâché la main pour ne pas être vue.

\- Quel film ennuyeux vous ne trouvez pas ? Je trouve que ça manque de piquant pas vous ?

\- De quoi vous voulez parler monsieur Phélès ? Dit Shiemi de façon si naïve que cela fit rire l'intéressé.

\- Et bien je parle de cul.

Les 3 élèves et le professeur ne savaient plus où se placer.

\- Voyons Méphisto pas devant des étudiants je vous prie. Dit Yukio en se raclant la gorge.

\- Pourtant cela ne vous a pas dérangé de vous retrouver seul avec une élève à moitié dénudé.

A ce moment Yukio et shiemi se renfermèrent dans leur siège sans comprendre d'où il était au courant. Rin eu un fou rire incontrôlable pendant que Ryuji laissa sortir un énorme « QUOI ? ».

\- Tu peux rire Rin mais c'est pas mieux que vos séances de révisions qui finissent en jambe en l'air.

\- QUOI ? Rin à une copine ? Sortie Shiemi.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est lui la copine n'est-ce pas Suguro ?

\- Enfoiré de Méphisto toi tu vas voir !

Shiemi resta bouche bée face à cette déclaration pendant que Rin s'en remettait tout juste de son fou-rire.

\- Bon tout ça pour vous dire que je suis au courant mais rassurez-vous je ne dirais rien. En revanche j'ai une petite proposition à vous faire. Je veux faire un film pornographique avec vous en tant que personnages principaux.

\- QUOI ?! Sortie les 4 en même temps. »

A cause de leur raffut ils ont fini par être viré du cinéma.

Je sais le chapitre s'arrête un peu bâtard 3:D !

Le prochain chapitre sera un genre de chapitre bonus et on verra la suite après ! ;)

Merci encore de m'avoir lu et d'être même allez jusqu'à ce chapitre. ^^

A bientôt


End file.
